<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Crime by chanseyboke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910701">Perfect Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanseyboke/pseuds/chanseyboke'>chanseyboke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Major Character Injury, Might be OOC, My First Work in This Fandom, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanseyboke/pseuds/chanseyboke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi are members of a crime organization assembled by Kuroo Tetsurou. Kenma is their accomplice and certified hacker who supplies them with their information. In the chance that they were caught, they would be charged with arson, burglary, larceny, robbery, auto theft, shoplifting, along with money laundering and counterfeiting. Not to mention, Oikawa’s had a couple of parking tickets, which would add traffic offenses to their growing list. </p><p>Suga meets Daichi, a personal trainer at the gym by his shared apartment with Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa meets Iwaizumi, a mysterious man at club in downtown Tokyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK Y'all, this is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic. I've suddenly been inspired to write again, so things might be a little rusty. I am by no means a professional, or a total expert on HQ!! so I hope none of the characters are too OOC. That being said, this is still an AU in a universe I created, so there will be a couple of changes within character backstories. Please comment below if you're interested in becoming one of my proofreaders! I need them! Hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, I am American. If I get anything incorrect about Japan or Japanese culture, I am so sorry! That being said, I will try my best to educate myself! Don't be afraid to call me out either.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They used to sit by the pond together during lunch break; they used to feed loaves of bread to the ducks when there were a multitude of warning signs that explicitly told them not to, and then laugh until their stomachs hurt. Maybe that was where all the trouble making began. </p><p>A couple of years down the line, in middle school, they would sneak into the natatorium when the doors were locked. Midnight swims became common practice, even in the cold winter months. Although they had to run home with wet hair in the snow, the rush was all too euphoric. </p><p>Then in high school, they would steal test copies from the teacher’s lounge when no one was looking; it would come as no surprise that they both had exceedingly good grades in second year.  However, breaking the rules seemed a lot more fun when they were just kids. It was amusing and almost leisurely when it wasn’t an agonizing task of daily life. In bygone days the consequences weren’t so detrimental. When they were young, life was their game and God’s creations were their toys. </p><p>Now both at age twenty-five, they were playing the game of life on hard mode. Some might consider it expert mode even. And in this game, there are no do-overs or reset buttons. Suga had a lot of nightmares about dying a bloody, gorey death on the job. Typically in said nightmares, he was getting bludgeoned to death by wanted men or getting shot by the authorities.</p><p>“Can this piece of  hot garbage go any faster? I’ve got a meeting at 8 am, and I cannot be late this time,” Oikawa Tooru groaned loudly, broodingly moving the clutch up another gear. He wasn’t quite driving a piece of garbage however, as often as he called it so; it was simply an older model sports car, presumably from the early 2000s. </p><p>Sugawara Koushi sighed from his designated spot in the passenger’s seat, continuing to pull on his black beanie and matching black mask. Their uniform was always all black, Kuroo only had to explain that once. Plus, Suga thought it was self-explanatory. He tried his best to conceal his identity, but some of his silvery-blonde hair would always peak out of his hat. </p><p>It was early, early enough that there were little to no cars on the roads. Still dark outside, of course, perfect to blend in with their attire. The early morning hours brought humidity from the seaside, causing the windows to fog up and prevent Oikawa from seeing much of the lane before him. Oikawa wasn’t a horrible driver, but Suga wouldn’t have gotten in the passenger’s side unless Oikawa was wearing his glasses or contact lens. They had destroyed many vehicles before (none of them belonged to either of them or Kuroo for that matter), but Suga didn’t want them to be inside when this one blew up from Oikawa colliding with a tree.</p><p>The unpleasant weather was putting a damper on both of their moods. Oikawa was flooring it like there was no tomorrow, but Suga couldn’t blame him; he wanted this job to be over as soon as they were assigned it. Plus, tomorrow was never guaranteed in this type of business. </p><p>“Who is this bastard anyway? Never heard of a Miya Atsumu,” Oikawa called to his partner in crime, literally. Oikawa kept craning his neck to look over at Suga while speeding down their route. </p><p>“I know I’m quite pleasant to look at, even for your standards, but please keep your eyes on the road,” Suga replied, giving him a slight smirk with another sigh. They always talked like this, plus it helped lighten the never-ending tension around every breath they took. </p><p>“As for your question… I’m really not sure. I’ve heard of a Miya Osamu though,” Suga replied, giving him an honest shrug.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou had given the pair little information on the man they would be stealing from.</p><p> Suga continued pulling up his black mask, and eventually put on a pair of ski goggles to hide his hazel eyes. He always felt a little lost behind all the face coverings. But they were necessary, if the man was as rich as he seemed, it was evident that there would be security cameras. Oikawa needed to get ready as well, as the GPS on Oikawa’s work phone informed them they would be arriving shortly. </p><p>“All Kuroo told me was the guy had it coming… Which probably means this Atsumu guy gave him a dirty look or something,” Suga added, shaking his head at the thought of Kuroo. He was quite the boss. </p><p>“Maybe he bashed his new shitty tattoo, since Akaashi didn’t partake in this one,” Oikawa chimed in with a shit-eating grin on his face. Suga and Oikawa were both fond of Kuroo’s favorite tattoo artist. </p><p>They were both duly glad they didn’t have their earpieces in yet to communicate with Kenma, their hacker accomplice. Kenma and Kuroo were almost always together; Kenma was Kuroo’s lap cat. And when they weren’t together at Kuroo’s warehouse, Kenma often gave Kuroo rides home (in that way too) since Kenma was the only one who knew Kuroo’s personal address. </p><p>Kuroo had a lot of tattoos. It seemed as though he was getting new ones nearly every week. Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo had purchased his own tattoo machine and started doing them himself. It was only a matter of time until he would get his first face tattoo.</p><p>All the bashing and banter aside, they still respected their boss highly. After only a year of his so-called ‘hustle,’ he was racking in a lot of money. It was somewhat similar to the yakuza, but not nearly as formal and organized. Plus, they weren’t trying to kill anyone. Unless they had to, of course. </p><p>Racking up the big bucks was all thanks to his multitude of income sources, one of which was Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi. The dynamic duo, the Bonnie &amp; Clyde, the Batman &amp; Robin. And of course, Oikawa would want to be Bonnie and Batman in those scenarios. And Suga would let him.</p><p>“Why does this guy’s mansion have to be on a fucking cliff? I wasn’t aware we had left Japan and traveled to San Francisco,” Oikawa continued to complain. Manual transmissions and inclines didn’t mix. He wasn’t the best driver, but he was probably a lot better than Suga. Suga was more of a Suzuki sports bike connaisseur. </p><p>The GPS continued to spew out directions to the two as Oikawa continued trekking up to what he would eventually refer to as ‘Mount Everest.’ Kenma assured them that no one would be at the mansion; they always planned ahead, for their connections were endless. Kenma knew how to get around the deep web, everything they could ever need was bound to be online somewhere. Atsumu was apparently on a business trip. And the housekeeper had a day off. </p><p>Oikawa parked the car some ways away from Atsumu’s mansion, but close enough to be able to scramble back to their getaway in case their plans went awry. The brunette took a breath before pulling on his own cap and masks to conceal his mouth and eyes. </p><p>It was go-time. </p><p>Oikawa turned off the car engine, leaving the two of them in the eerie silence of the early morning. The sea was close enough to be heard, the loud crashing of waves that cascaded down the shore became melodic.  It was the calm before the storm. </p><p>The duo placed in their earpieces which Suga retrieved from his backpack located in the backseat. They needed to reach Kenma. </p><p>“Kenma… Kozume-chan? Do you copy?” Oikawa asked in a clear yet voice over the intercom. </p><p>“I’m here, Tooru. You didn’t pull up in the driveway, right? I can’t detect or disable these security cameras,” Kenma explained, his voice robotic-like in both of their ears. The cameras must’ve been battery powered. </p><p>“Kou-chan and I are here, not in the driveway. I don’t want to have to take this dreamboat to the junkyard… Or light it ablaze,” Oikawa replied in reference to the car, sighing slightly. In the event that the authorities were able to trace this car back to them or anyone Kuroo was connected with, it had to be destroyed. Arson was one way to do it. Oikawa had to admit it was a nice car, even for its old age. He didn’t want them to have to dump it in a lake either. </p><p>Suga snatched his black backpack from the backseat, hiking it over his left shoulder. The only thing missing was their gloves, Oikawa’s pair being a size up on Suga’s. </p><p>They exited the vehicle together in the obsidian of morning, the slight rustling of the trees in the wind and their black combat boots accompanied them as a soundtrack. The color black consumed them and everything nearby. </p><p>“There’s a keypad with a camera on the front door… Best bet is to go around back…” Kenma’s small voice was miniscule in their earpieces. </p><p>Usually in the act that they were committing a burglary, Kenma would find a way to cut the power supply to the building. No power meant no cameras. Not this time, those goddamn batteries. It was almost as if Atsumu was a bit too prepared for something like this. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Oikawa and Suga to slide underneath the back gate and get into Atsumu’s large backyard. It was made of a slate, metal like material that was easy to crawl under. There was plenty of room for intruders to take advantage of the modern architecture. Wooden fences were often troublesome to climb over. </p><p>The backyard was quite extravagant, lavished in greenery. The grass was probably cut every other day. Bonsai trees and hydrangeas. There was a paved walkway leading from the back gate to a large, decorative fountain. A kitsune sculpture was placed in the center. The water was serene, the light trickling of the stream was causing Suga to feel a little bit more relaxed. He knew how fast his heart was beating, Oikawa could probably hear it too. </p><p>Oikawa thought the scenery was beautiful and Suga felt out of place. But, there were few moments when Suga didn’t feel that way anymore. </p><p>Getting into the mansion through the back was quite simple actually, it only took trying to turn the backdoor knob. The door made an eerie, piercing creak. Guess the housekeeper must've not cared to lock the backdoor that night. What a shame it would be. Suga didn't have to be able to see Oikawa’s face to know he was smirking. </p><p>The house was covered in windows from wall to wall; it was probably a beautiful sight to see the sun rising in the east. Suga could envision the pinks and oranges in his head. Oikawa knew if he sat down in this room he’d get too comfortable and wouldn’t want to leave. The couch was made of blue velvet-like material, covered in creamy, white pillows. In the heart of the room was a large fireplace. Probably only took a light switch to get it going. A few pictures accompanied the room on the walls and end tables, most of them consisting of a set of twins and a few others. </p><p>Oikawa was tempted to comment on the living area’s rich decor to Suga, but couldn’t risk the cameras picking up the sound of his voice. Especially if it wasn’t necessary. </p><p>Kenma’s presence reappeared in their earpieces. Suga jumped slightly in surprise, he almost forgot their accomplice was technically there with them. “Go past the living room and make a right into the kitchen…  The basement door should be behind a curtain past the dishwasher. There shouldn’t be any motion sensors, but be careful.” </p><p>The pair did as they were told, making sure their combat boots didn’t squeak too loud as they moved onto the tiled floor. This wasn’t their first rodeo. Stealth and covertness was crucial. Who knew when someone was going to unexpectedly show up: a neighbor, delivery guy, gardener, or even the damn housekeeper could come back at a moment's notice. Even if someone didn’t, it was best not to make a sound. It was dark enough to the point that the outlines of their bodies may not appear on the security cameras. Who knew if they had night vision settings though. </p><p>A somewhat secret door behind a white cloth curtain led down to Atsumu’s basement. Suga knew it was actually illegal to have cellars or basement’s in Japan, but assumed this guy was so rich he could get past the law. The chances of Atsumu’s house going under in one of Japan’s infamous tsunamis or floods was not as likely due to its high elevation. </p><p>Oikawa cracked the basement door behind them, not wanting to accidentally lock him and Suga down there. Oikawa Tooru was always thinking two steps ahead, and started to wonder if there was another escape besides the door they just came through. He noticed the gleam of a window to his left as they walked down the staircase, leading into a large, dark room. </p><p>Suga checked the room for cameras before pressing on his earpiece to speak to Kenma. Of course, he had to assume there was some way Atsumu could hear them, so he spoke in a hushed voice. “What exactly are we supposed to be taking? You still haven’t told us.”</p><p>“There’s a case full of Rolexes down there. Maybe 10 or 20. Maybe even more. Atsumu sold them to me already for a decent price, but turns out they’re a bunch of cheap knockoffs,” Kuroo’s voice informed them over the intercom. He sounded a bit hasty. Angry even. <br/>“I probably should’ve known. Who would want to get those off their hands for a bit of cash? But, like I said, he had it coming. I don’t tolerate that kind of bullshit. Just, make sure to check the case and get out,” Kuroo added, before handing back the microphone to Kenma. </p><p>At the warehouse, Kenma’s calm eyes averted up to Kuroo’s, both of their irises catlike in nature. Kuroo sighed, loosening up, running a hand gently through the other male’s surprisingly soft, long hair. One might think it would be quite coarse and rough from all the bleaching, but it was the opposite.</p><p>Oikawa and Suga approached the desk in the center of the room, both searching for the money machine (Rolex case). It was probably worth at least twelve million yen. Suga moved to the right to check the large bookcase against the wall, scanning the shelves. Bingo, top shelf. He carefully retrieved the case, holding it gently in both palms. </p><p>“This thing’s got a padlock. Got the code Kenma-san?” Suga whispered, pressing on his earpiece. Oikawa sauntered over, standing opposite to him. Oikawa knew they could break the case with a hacksaw if needed, but that might damage some of the merchandise. </p><p>There was some audible typing from Kenma’s microphone. “Try… 1-0-0-5…” His voice trailed off in thought. </p><p>Presto. </p><p>“Impressive… Correct on the first try,” Oikawa exclaimed softly as he undid the lock. He unfastened the hooks on the box. His eyes were met with at least fifteen shiny, expensive watches. Oikawa’s eyes almost seemed to glimmer in the darkness, Suga thought as he watched his partner closely. </p><p>Oikawa looked up before quickly shutting the box, carefully, giving Suga a slight nod. It seemed their work here was done. No fingerprints, no mess. Atsumu could tell the police it was Kuroo’s doing all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to have any tangible proof. Especially since he already sold Kuroo the watches a week previous. And Kuroo would have these babies sold by the end of the next day. Out of sight, out of mind. </p><p>Oikawa tucked the box under his right arm. It only took them two minutes to escape the scene and be done with the mission. It was without a doubt one of the easiest ones yet. </p><p>Oikawa couldn’t help but open the box again in the car when they got back inside. Suga removed his mask and beanie, running a hand through his soft locks. He was glad he didn’t have to break a sweat this time. He glanced over at Oikawa, who’s eyes were practically gleaming, once again.</p><p>Oikawa had an eye for luxury, and when he got too close he didn’t want to let it go. Kuroo would obviously give them each a cut for the mission, but Suga knew it wasn’t as much as Oikawa truly wanted. Suga knew how badly Oikawa wanted to take their boss’ place. </p><p>Oikawa shook his head with a slight sigh, clasping the box shut again. He too removed his garb, his dark brown eyes meeting Suga’s lighter hazel ones. They stared at each other for a moment, as if communicating telepathically. </p><p>Kenma gave them an affirmative “over and out,” and the sound in their earpieces lacerated, communicating the loss of signal with their catlike associate. Missions this straightforward and undemanding were to be cherished, for they were practically one in a million.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't want to make this first chapter too crazy! Also, it hasn't been proofread by anyone besides myself, so there might be a couple of small mistakes. If you would like to proofread or help me improve my writing LMK in the comments! This is my first fic, hope y'all will stick around. I have a lot of ideas for this AU, Chapter 2 will be coming very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suga meets Daichi. That's all &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa and Suga would often eat pork buns from 7-11 in the car before Oikawa had to go off to work. This part of the day was seemingly ordinary in their unordinary lives. </p><p>“You know, you can always quit. I think we’re making enough,” Suga mentioned to Oikawa, referring to Oikawa’s day job, swallowing another mouthful of food. </p><p>“Kou-chan, you know I’ll never be satisfied… Plus, what if something bad happens? What if all this Kuroo stuff falls through, huh? Then what? You know I don’t have anyone to fall back on,” Oikawa retorted, tossing the garbage wrapping from his pork buns into the plastic bag they came in. Oikawa wasn’t trying to be rude, he just knew Suga would never truly understand.</p><p>Suga and Oikawa were pretty familiar with each other’s finances. </p><p>In the simplest terms, Oikawa needed to be comfortable. He needed enough in his bank account to not have to keep biting his nails. Additionally, more money meant more nice things. </p><p>Suga on the other hand got a little bit of help from his family, but still had a ton of debt from student loans in college. Not to mention, it had been quite hard to find work with a degree in Anthropology. He knew he should’ve chosen something better, like how Oikawa chose Marketing and Accounting. </p><p>Suga nodded, huffing softly. He knew Oikawa was justified in his decision to stay put, Suga  just knew how much he detested his day job. </p><p>It wasn’t long until Oikawa drove to work; it was a smaller office building right outside Akihabara. Luckily, there were no surprises with their mission, so he would be on time. No messes to be cleaned up. Just this once. </p><p>Oikawa waved, bid goodbye, and tossed the keys to Suga after hastily changing into his work clothes in the backseat. Oikawa would take the bullet train back to their apartment around 6 o’clock. This meant it was Suga’s task to drop off their new collection of luxury watches to the Boss. </p><p>Suga didn’t like going into Kuroo’s hideout unless necessary, so he opted for dropping off the lock box in the parcel locker outside. He sent Kenma a message on his work phone, regarding the completed mission. </p><p>Suga was then left with the day all to himself, but with nothing to do. </p><p>However, he recalled it was the first of the month. He had scheduled his first session at the gym for this day a couple of weeks ago. He was finally able to afford a gym membership. It felt fulfilling, rewarding. Even though Suga would never truly feel like he deserved any of these things he worked for. The things that Kuroo offered to both him and Oikawa. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>“And, why did you want to join our gym?” </p><p>Suga’s mind went blank. His mouth became slightly agape in thought. </p><p>The real reason was because Suga didn’t feel physically strong enough. He wasn’t out of shape, by no means, but he felt he could be so much more. Felt he needed to take his body and strength to the next level, especially if he was to continue working for Kuroo. He wouldn’t always be able to whip out a gun if he found himself in a bad spot, and who knew how many times he was almost caught in slippery situations. He always had to size himself up to other men, ask himself if he would be able to fight them if he needed… And ultimately win, of course. </p><p>The only instance in which he would prefer to be smaller and lesser than another man would be in the bedroom. The apples of Suga’s cheeks reddened slightly, seriously hoping the woman he sat opposite wasn’t a psychic or clairvoyant. </p><p>“Just getting into shape is all… Having a personal trainer wouldn’t be so bad,” Suga shrugged off the question nonchalantly. He gave the gym representative a friendly, infectious smile. </p><p>Suga didn’t want to max out on steroids or bulk up too much. The idea was to stay relatively the same size, as close as possible to it at least, but be able to take on stronger opponents. His goal was to be able to take on someone Kuroo’s size, maybe even a little bigger. Not that he would ever want to start a fight with his boss. </p><p>“Of course! Personal trainers are an excellent source for motivation, I’ll just have to check to see who we have available,” The woman informed her client. She promptly scribbled some notes onto her clipboard. </p><p>The two of them were seated in what Suga presumed to be her personal office. The walls were covered in staged stock-like images of men and women doing various exercises, such as jogging on a treadmill or performing the ever so graceful bench press. On the navy-blue painted wall behind her were a couple of framed degrees and pictures of children Suga had never seen before. She didn’t suspect this woman to be a mother since she appeared so young. He wasn't one to judge someone based on their decisions. He would have to consider himself the biggest hypocrite to walk the face of the Earth. </p><p>“Right this way sir, I’ll have you ready for your first training session once my guy finishes with his current client,” The woman informed him, filing Suga’s gym form away in a small metallic cabinet. </p><p>Suga took this opportunity to change into the gym clothes he hastily brought with him. It took him a surprisingly long time to decide on what he was going to wear. Oikawa’s voice was always looming in his head whenever it came to fashion, although the gym wasn’t much of a runway. </p><p>The silvery haired twenty-something donned a turquoise, mint colored athletic shirt, space grey nylon sweatpants, and newly purchased sneakers. They were a gift, technically from Kenma, but Suga knew of the high likelihood that Kuroo was the one who actually bought them. </p><p>Locker rooms were always a bit of a hellscape for Suga. It had started in middle school, always making him feel strange to change in a room full of other males. He wasn’t sure if his problem had improved since then. </p><p>In the corner of his eye to the left, he saw a man exiting the showers. To the right, another with black, spiky short hair was removing his shirt and changing into another one; a sleeveless top that fit as if it had been tailored to his body. Suga wouldn’t allow himself to think too deeply about his body, he didn’t want to objectify him. The only word that he would allow himself to think was ‘muscles.’ </p><p>He promptly exited the men’s locker room after quickly checking his hair. He always wished his hair could be as voluminous and enticing as Oikawa’s. </p><p>Suga hadn’t been waiting long, residing on an uncomfortable rest bench, when he was approached by the one he now deemed ‘Muscles.’ He wasn’t even sure if he was approaching him until the two made eye contact. His eyes were dark, the color of fine molasses. The closer he got, the more Suga could feel his palms starting to sweat. He felt like prey being approached by a predator, except this predator seemed all too friendly and had a welcoming smile. Suga blamed his clamminess on the heat of the gymnasium. </p><p>“You’re Sugawara, right? The receptionist described you as ‘a sight for sore eyes with a beauty mark,’” ‘Muscles’ exclaimed nonchalantly. </p><p>Suga’s brain was having a little trouble processing anything he was saying, paying too close attention to the other male’s physique. </p><p>“Yes, I’m Suga,” he replied, concealing any notion that he was a bit flustered. ‘Muscles’ really just called him a sight for sore eyes. That was the first thing that came out of his mouth, their first interaction. Suga quickly stood to his feet, bowing politely. His new personal trainer did the same. </p><p>“Sawamura Daichi, but I prefer to go by my given name. From what the receptionist told me, you seem to be interested in doing some strength training?” Daichi inquired, his eyebrows raising slightly in excitement. The slightly taller male’s hands moved from being clasped together in front of him to comfortably on his hips. </p><p>Suga knew Daichi was a confident guy, simply from his mannerisms and body language; but he didn’t seem overly cocky either. He couldn’t help but think about how he found that oh so attractive. ‘Muscles’ was now renamed Daichi in Suga’s personal narrative. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>It didn’t take long for Suga and Daichi to get to work. There was minor chatter about Suga’s goals with Daichi; Suga’s mentally interpreted that in other circumstances outside of the gym upon being asked, but remained intact and professional. </p><p>Suga explained that he desired to gain strength, but he wasn’t in it for the looks. Daichi was pleased with this, as many clients had come to him with their only goal to change their appearance. </p><p>Daichi had quickly explained to Suga that they would focus on power lifting exercises: bench press, overhead press, deadlift, row, and squat. Daichi used words like ‘compound exercise’ and ‘reps and sets.’ He was obviously passionate about physical health. </p><p>“We’ll only be using the barbell today, just to make sure you’ve got proper form,” Daichi continued, escorting Suga over to a row of squat racks. </p><p>There was only one other guy in the weights area, but he probably weighed about 300 lbs and was bench pressing what Suga added up to be almost his entire body weight. He gulped, knowing how easily the other guy could beat him to a pulp. </p><p>“Don’t be intimidated by him, he’s been coming here for years. Very nice guy, actually,” Daichi exclaimed, snapping Suga back into reality. It was as if Daichi was reading his mind. </p><p>Suga did surprisingly well on his first set of five reps with the squat. The barbell wasn’t too heavy, at least, not until the third set. Suga could feel he was starting to break a sweat, and he knew it wasn’t the best look around his new trainer. Daichi was around sweaty people all the time, but Suga wasn’t sure how he felt about it being in this context. He couldn’t believe he already had a stupid little crush on him, the kind that fourteen year olds in high school had. </p><p>It was only then that Suga realized he was actually squatting in front of Daichi; he always joked with Oikawa that it resembled ‘slut dropping.’ It took all his willpower to hold in a laugh. Suga felt his cheeks heat up, becoming a deep shade of crimson. He detested how his pale skin got flushed so easily. He placed the barbell back onto the squat rack, letting out a deep breath. </p><p>“I’ll assist you in your form on the next one,” Daichi assured him with a slight nod, unfolding his hands that were over his chest. “You’ve really got to sit into it,” he added to Suga, proceeding to demonstrate a proper squat. </p><p>Suga continued to scold himself for wanting to objectify his personal trainer. Don’t think about his ass. </p><p>After a minute of rest, Suga properly loaded the barbell onto his back, moving away from the squat rack. He looked up from his feet placement and Suga’s eyes slightly widened upon seeing Daichi behind him in the mirror. He only then realized how large Daichi was in comparison. </p><p>“I’ll guide you,” Daichi told him assuringly. Suga gave him a small nod. </p><p>Suga now understood why so many middle-aged women hooked up with their personal trainers. </p><p>Daichi’s hands were placed on Suga’s hips. His grip was neither too firm or soft, allowing Suga to do most of the work. Daichi assisted Suga with his form, moving his body into place. He touched him only for a moment, a second even, before his hands were back at his sides. The area Daichi had been touching was on fire, as if causing welts in Suga’s skin. It was electrifying, tantalizing.</p><p>Oikawa was right, Suga needed to get laid. He’d been telling him that for nearly two months. </p><p>He finished the rest of his sets and reps on the squat before they moved on the next two exercises for the rest of Suga’s session. He breezed through the arm focused exercises, leaving Daichi quite impressed with his strength. They made some small talk about how Suga used to play volleyball in high school. </p><p>“You’ve done exceedingly well, you’re a natural,” Daichi complimented his client. Suga wasn’t sure if he was being genuine or if it was simply part of the job. </p><p>“Thank you, Daichi. I’m surprised by my own abilities, but I guess I’ve still got it,” Suga replied, half-jokingly. </p><p>Suga used a fresh towel to wipe off any sweat from his brow, sighing slightly as he could finally relax for a moment. Even the exercise itself felt like an incredible break from his chaotic lifestyle. Being with Daichi too. It felt so… normal. And good. </p><p>“Oh, and before I forget; I should mention that when you’re looking in the mirror while doing squats and overhead press, look at yourself. Not at me,” Daichi added, giving Suga the slightest hint of a smile. His face somehow still remained serious. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want you pulling a muscle or something. Gotta focus on that form,” he explained with another nod, playfully nudging Suga’s shoulder lightly with the back of his elbow. </p><p>Daichi had to be straight, Suga thought to himself. It would be too good to be true if he wasn’t. </p><p>“Thank you again Daichi, I couldn’t do it without you. I’ll be coming later in the week, Thursday at the same time?” </p><p>Suga had to see him again. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get enough of the feeling of being here, being around Daichi. Suga wanted to feel the normalcy he so often craved. </p><p>“Of course. Now, rest up and eat well, Sugawara. I’ll see you then,” Daichi replied, turning around to leave. Suga could’ve sworn he gave him a slight wink, but told himself his mind was playing tricks on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I've been IA because of school... hoping to update regularly now!!! Lemme know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>